Lotz Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight, on Supernanny..." scares Liv with a killer clown mask screams and begins to cry Announcer: "Tiana goes to Salem and must deal with a Goth teenager who is obsessed with Halloween, scary stuff and of course, horror movies." Raven: "But I love scaring my siblings, it's very fun!" Katherine: "No, scaring your siblings is not fun, it's not very nice." Announcer: "She scares kids to death..." appears dressed as a ghost Raven: "BOO!" cries Raven: "Ha ha! Coward!" Announcer: "...and forces them to watch horror flicks." starts screaming Brian: "SAMARA! MOMMY!" runs off crying Submission Reel Tiana: "I am at Salem, Massachusetts to visit a family who has the oldest daughter who loves Halloween, and anything scary. Let's take a look..." Katherine: "Hello, I'm Katherine, I'm 34..." Derek: "...and I am Derek, 33. We are the Lotzes." Katherine: "I work as a nurse." Derek: "And I am a stay-at-home father. We have Raven, who is 13, Brian, 10, Juliet, 8, Gerald, 6, fraternal twins, Victor and Valerie, who are 5, Liv, 3, Mabel, 1, and Fox, 4 months." Katherine: "Raven is the goth girl of the bunch who loves Halloween, horror movies, and scaring her siblings." [Raven forces Vick and Val to watch The Sixth Sense] and Val scream at the vomiting girl as they cry Raven: "Suckers..." Derek: "She even wants to purchase some Halloween decorations when it's Halloween or not." Raven: "Please buy me the creepy decorations!" Katherine: "You have to wait until Halloween." Katherine: "She loves to scare her siblings as she makes fun of them." is dressed as a ghost Raven: "Boooooooo! I'm a ghost!" cries as she runs off Derek: "She was being made fun of due to her Gothic appearance." Katherine: "You have to ignore those people, sweetie." Raven: "But they called me a freak!" Katherine: "And has her pet tarantula, Arachne with her." finds a spider on her face and screams in terror Derek and Katherine: "Supernanny! We need our help!" Tiana: "I'm on my way." Observation Begins see a two-story Victorian house as Tiana rings the doorbell opens the door wearing a werewolf mask roars as Tiana screams takes the werewolf mask off as she laughs Raven: "What a coward!" Katherine: "Sweetie, we don't scare people. That is not nice." Raven: "Mom!" rolls her eyes at Katherine Katherine: "Hi, Tiana. How are you?" Tiana: "Doing good." Katherine: "Sounds good to hear. This is my oldest daughter, Raven." Tiana: "Why are you like this?" Raven: "I purchased some Goth clothes and then I bought these for my birthday, duh." Tiana: "Oh, how creepy. She might be having the same brain mixed with Raven from Teen Titans and Lucy Loud from The Loud House. is shown carrying Fox Derek: "Hello, you must be..." Tiana: "Tiana." Raven: "Dad! Please!" Derek: "That's none of your business. Go get on your iPhone and listen to music, deary." AM Morning and Derek get up out of their bed as she comes to Raven's room Derek: "Raven, hey. Wake up! It's time for school!" is under the covers, sleeping Katherine: "Raven?" takes off the bedsheets to reveal Raven in her black pajamas as Raven hisses at Katherine Derek: "WHAT THE HELL?!" Raven: "GET. OUT." Katherine: "Why should we get out?" Raven: "You are in my room!" Katherine: "It's schooltime." Derek: "And you should be changing your clothes." groans Raven: "Fine." and Derek come to the hallway Derek: "Kids! Time for school!" Juliet, and Gerald come out of their rooms Juliet: "What is it, mommy and daddy?" Katherine: "School time. Don't be late!" Gerald: "But, mommy and daddy, we are late!" Katherine: "I know. Get to school. I will be feeding Mabel and Derek will be changing Fox's diaper." The Talk Tiana: "Can we have a talk?" Katherine: "Sure." Observation Continues Raven: "I cannot believe they made fun of me for having the same name as Raven from the DC Comics." Derek: "You have to ignore them." Raven: "I made one friend named Crimson and that is it. We were at Goth Club." Katherine: "What's a Goth Club?" Raven: "Goth Club is were GOTHS hang out, damn it." Derek: "We don't use that language in the house." Raven: "Everyone's a scumbag except for Crimson. They always favor each other and not me and Crimson!" Katherine: "Now, Raven. I think you and Crimson are going to phases." Raven: "THIS IS NOT A PHASE, MOM! THIS IS WHO I AM!" Tiana: "Raven, please." Parent Meeting Tiana: "Tell me how Raven is feeling at school." Derek: "Well, Raven is seemingly well-behaved most of the times, but when it comes to Halloween, she can wear each of her costumes at every Halloween parade when she was in elementary school." Teaching Begins Naughty Tuffet is in her room, cutting holes into a white bedsheet Raven: "Heh heh! This will scare him out of his pants!" puts a sheet over her head as she heads to Fox's room appears dressed as a ghost Raven: "BOO!" cries Raven: "Ha ha! Coward!" Derek: "RAVEN CONSTANCE LOTZ! What is going on here?" Raven: "I scared Fox with a ghost costume." Katherine: "That's it! You are in the Naughty Tuffet, young lady!" groans, rolls her eyes and goes to her room to sit in the tuffet Raven (mumbling): "I just want to scare somebody..." Baby Log Thought Box No Bullying Technique No Scaring Technique DVD Meeting Tiana: "We decided to do our DVD meeting for the day." Tiana: "This is where we have our DVD meeting. Let's take a look, shall we?" plays the CD dressed as a vampiress comes into Raven's room, where Raven is dressed as a witch Katherine: "Raven! Don't you want to go trick-or-treating?" Raven: "No! I want to BOTH pass out candy and scare trick-or-treaters!" Katherine: "Raven, you can't scare the trick-or-treaters. That wasn't very nice. You are SUPPOSED to either trick-or-treat, pass out candy, or stay home!" Raven: "NO! I want to scare them!" Katherine: "You can't and that's final!" Raven: "I can't trick-or-treat because I'm a teenager and they can't trick-or-treat!" Katherine: "Teenagers trick-or-treat, too, you know." Raven: "I want to scare them." Katherine: "Okay, sweetie." video ends Katherine: "Wow, just wow. I told her to trick-or-treat, but she doesn't want to go. All she wanted is to pass out candy and scare trick-or-treaters." Tiana: "Right." Derek: "I know Raven loves to scare people, including her siblings, but this time, let her do what SHE wants." Tiana: "That's fine, but it is not nice to scare little kids. Wanna see what happened to the trick-or-treaters she scared off?" plays another different DVD witch, a vampire, and a ghost show up as they see a bowl with a sign that said "Just take one or two! Happy Halloween! Love, Raven! Witch: "Ooooh, what's this?" Ghost: "I am not sure." try to take the candy from the bowl, but Raven appears wearing a witch costume cackling while wearing her witch mask as the trick-or-treaters scream as they run off Raven: takes off the mask "HA HA! SISSIES! NOBODY TAKES MORE THAN ONE OR TWO ANYWAY!" parents show up Witch's Mother: "Why did you scare my daughter like that?" Raven: "They deserve it for taking more than one or two!" Ghost's Father: "That was not nice!" Vampire's Mother: "They haven't done anything wrong! All they wanted is just one or two pieces." Raven: "How about THIS?!" puts on the witch mask and cackles trick-or-treaters scream and cry as Raven takes two pieces of candy from the vampire's bag and goes inside the house Vampire: "Mommy...the mean old witch took my candy!" Vampire's Mother: "Don't worry. You had several." DVD ends Derek: "How could she?! I grounded her for stealing candy and scaring trick-or-treaters!" Katherine: "Yeah! She should've learned a lesson: Don't steal things." Tiana: "I know that. Sometimes she loved to dress like a scary witch to scare off a bunch of trick-or-treaters away into taking more than a few pieces of candy." Derek: "If she took a vampire trick-or-treater's candy, then what's the point?" Tiana: "She scared her BEFORE she took the candy. What's your excuse?" Katherine: "STOP ARGUING!" begins to cry Katherine: "I know we love our daughter, but when she turns 13, she is turning into a goth. She has the same brain mixed with Raven from Teen Titans. She enjoys scaring her siblings nad she is into gothic and Halloween stuff." runs off crying Katherine: "I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS SH(bleep)!" Tiana: "Katherine, wait!" Katherine: "LEAVE ME THE F(bleep) ALONE!" Tiana: “KNOCK IT OFF!” Reinforcement Raven turns over a new leaf Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts